


Let Me Make It Up To you

by Krymsin



Series: Black Reader Insert Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi Azumanne Has a Filthy Mouth, Black Reader, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Non Traditional Yandere Themes, Yandere, Yandere Azumane Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krymsin/pseuds/Krymsin
Summary: Asahi's not happy to see you flirting with Daichi and Suga at a fashion event.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Black Reader, Azumane Asahi/Black Y/N, Azumane Asahi/Reader
Series: Black Reader Insert Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Let Me Make It Up To you

The drive back to your small cottage was made in tense silence. Asahi drove the entire time starring ahead, hand holding tight to your thigh. You spent the entire ride working yourself up, trying to figure out what you could have done to warrant this kind of reaction. 

You spent the entire night at the fashion event for his new winter collection, talking to Suga and Daichi. Asahi was schmoozing with the necessary people responsible for the event.

You understood you’d be a hindrance so you took your cue from his oldest friends and let them keep you occupied until Asahi was done with business, You could see now that had not been the wave.

Now here you are back home, not a word uttered to you as you walk into your bedroom, kicking off your shoes and unzipping your dress, when a large hand interrupts and grabs you by the back of your neck. You’re dragged back into the muscled torso of your boyfriend. You yelp surprised, but don’t fight him. His left hand unzips your dress the rest of the way. 

Finally he speaks. “Do I not give you not give you enough attention, Babydoll? Is that what it is?” 

You feel your heart seize, knowing that any line of questioning like this never leads anywhere good. “Asahi what are yo-” Your words are cut by his hand sliding around to the front of your throat and squeezing.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Babydoll. You know exactly what I mean.” 

While you were worried before, now you can only feel yourself growing upset. Ths was the first time you agreed to go with him to one of his bougie fashion events and now he was accusing you of some fuck shit.

“Asahi! I don’t know what the hell you think-”

His hand tightens, cutting you off as he leans down, voice rumbling in your ear.

“You know better than that Y/N. What do you call me when we’re alone?” You wince, unwilling to admit you’ve done anything, you keep your mouth stubbornly shut.

He tsks at you before sighing heavily. “Oh Babydoll.” 

Before you know what’s happening his hand delivers a swift swat to your left ass cheek. He watches as it jiggles. You gasp at the sudden hit, but Asahi continues on. His hand keeps coming down in powerful swats across your ass, over and over. He never says a word just rests his head on your shoulder as he lights your ass up. 

You try to stay quiet, but your resolve crumbles. Your mouth lets out a sob, disrupting the sound of a strong palm hitting hot skin. Tears gather in your eyes as you finally sob out what he wants to hear.

“Daddy!”

Your voice breaks around the word. “Daddy please!” He hand still cracks across your ass. “Daddy I’m sorry.”

Asahi's hand stops and he gently rubs your hot stinging cheeks. “That’s better.” He speaks softly in your ear.”That wasn’t so hard was it?” As he says the last word, he presses even closer to you and you can feel how hard he was through his dress pants.

A shiver races down your spine, seeing where your night is headed.

“N-no Daddy.” You answer him, playing up your meekness to appease him. “But I really don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t do anything..” You sniffle at him, still clearly upset he can’t let you have one good night when you tried!

You feel toned muscles go taut again. Not a good sign.

“What I was talking about Y/N, was how you were flirting with Suga and Daichi all night. How I can’t even take you to a work event without you looking for someone to stuff your greedy cunt.” 

You stand there in stunned silence.

You gaped at his declaration, trying to turn around to look at him. “What in the fuck?!” You manage to twist around in his hold. “What in the hell are you talking about?!”

You couldn't believe he would even think that, let alone fix his mouth to say that to you! The anger on your face must have been something, because even Asahi looked a little cowed. 

You poke your finger into his broad chest. "How dare you even have the gall to say that shit to me, Asahi Azumane. Do you know what I had to deal with while you were busy?” You glare at him angrily, no longer concerned with his sudden attitude. “Creepy ass fuck niggas groping me all night, saying how “exotic” I looked. How pretty I am for a woman of my  _ complexion _ .” 

Suddenly Asahi looked torn between shame and rage.

“Daichi and Suga spent the whole night comforting me and acting as a buffer, because if they hadn’t, I would’ve popped off and ruined the night for you. We knew how important tonight was for you. How  _ you  _ were too busy to be able to shield me from your perverted colleagues, Asahi.” 

You turn from him, kicking the dress that has fallen around your feet, away. You belligerently walk towards your bed, but before you can get too far Asahi has hold of you again.

His hand wraps around your neck again as he shoves you down on your bed. You lay pinned under him as he straddles your thong adorned hips. He moves atop you, kissing across your shoulders. “Poor Babydoll.” You know that tone, it never bodes well for your pussy.

“Daddy’s been neglecting you, Sweet Thing.” Strong hands run over the soft brown skin of your back. As he speaks his voice is rough in your ear. "No wonder you didn’t want my attention. I neglected you, while some perverts were taking advantage of you.” He sounds so menacing at the mere thought that someone else was touching you.

You feel him nuzzle his face between your shoulder blades. “I’m so sorry Baby.” He was kissing down your spine. The touch of his mouth sent reluctant flames across your skin. You wiggles under him, but he pays you no mind.

Dexterous fingers unhook your strapless bra with ease, as he continues down your back. He kisses each dimple on either side of your spine, while he pulls your panties down your thighs.

He pulls away and a little punch out noise leaves him. “Oh Y/N.” He breathes as he watches the crotch of the thong separate from in a wet mess. He continues knee walking down your body so he can pull them the rest of the way off.

As soon as his weight’s gone, you hastlity flip over. “Asahi no, that’s not the poin–'' You're cut off by his mouth on yours. His kiss is overtaking. Lips ferocious and tongue uncompromising as it pushes into your mouth. you grunt at his aggression, but return to kiss.

Asahi’s hand slides up your body to flick your nipples pert, as he uses the other to slide two long thick fingers inside of you.

“Fuck.” You gasp, pulling back from him. Not one to be deterred, he kisses the corner of your mouth, making a trail continuing down your neck.

He bites and sucks bruises into glowing skin, fingers still moving inside the wet clutch of your pussy. 

“Now that the season’s over, I can mark you up all I want. Can put my claim on this beautiful skin, Babydoll. It’s like the sun kissed it.” 

The counterpoint to his sweet words, was the wet squelch of him fingering you.

The deceptively sweet tone and words. His long thick fingers.

“Daddy please.” You’re panting into his ear, trying to squirm away from his fingers. You knew what he wanted and that he wasn’t going to have the patience to prep you for it properly.

“Hush Honey, let Daddy get at that pussy.” 

Whining, upset he knows just what to say to make you melt and give into his crazy ass, your head falls into the sheets.

Asahi pulls away from you, the same time he pulls his fingers out of you. He looks down, between you to his soaked hand.

“Look at that, you dripped all over my hand, Y/N.” Then he brought his fingers to his mouth and slurped your juices off of them, looking into your eyes all the while.

His eyes shone with lust and obsession. It trapped you in his gaze. The smile on his face loving, full of adoration, but the look in his eyes was one you knew would never leave. Never be changed.

“I’ve neglected you, Babydoll.” You watched as his hands started to unbuckle the belt of his slacks. “So much that you needed to be protected and comforted by other men.” The look in his eyes goes more manic as he croons at you.

His pants are undone now and you can see he went without briefs tonight. “I failed you tonight Sweetheart.” Asahi slipped slacks off slim hips. “ And I accused you of thirsting after Suga and Daichi’s attention. As if you could ever leave me.”

_ “Could,”  _ not “ _ Would.”  _ You knew there was a reason for the difference, yet here you were. In the Green Eyed Monster’s bed. Greedy for his dick.

The designer kneels between your legs as he strokes his cock. 

See that right there was at least part of the reason you were in the position you were in this position in the first place. 

Asahi Azumane had the biggest dick you’d ever taken. Thick as hell that it stretched you to bursting almost and so long, when he managed to fill you, his tip kissed your cervix with every thrust. It required a certain amount of preparation.

Preparation he wasn’t thinking about tonight. No matter how much you pleaded with him.

“Daddy you can’t just shove it in like that. You’re too big.” You were trembling slightly, trying to scramble up the bed. 

Your boyfriend had other ideas. He grabs your ankles and yanks you flush against him. “Don’t be like that, Babydoll.’

He says, wrapping your thighs around his waist and caressing your body. “You always say that.” He paused in his touches, to flick a dark brown nipple. “But once I’ve sat you on my dick, you beg me to never take it out.” You can feel the head of his cock against your entrance. 

You whimper as you shake your head in denial and Asahi tsks at you. “Don’t act brand new now, Baby.” You watch his hand as he strokes himself, still teasing you with the tip. “You like how my dick stretches that pretty pussy out.” 

Asahi pauses his stroking and his free hand hooks a finger under your chin. He leans down to capture your lips in a kiss. 

The kiss isn’t as ferocious as the earlier one had been, but it was just as passionate. He licked into your mouth, tongue twinning with your own. You allowed it, before you caught his tongue in your mouth and gently sucked on it. 

Asahi groaned softly into your mouth and adjusted his grip on himself. He let you continue to have your way with his mouth, while he gave his cock a few quick strokes, before smacking the uncut heat against the wet opening of your pussy. 

You swear, pulling away from him. “Fuck. Asahi– Daddy  _ please _ .”

He puts a finger to your lips. “Shh, keep still for me, Babydoll. Enjoy it” You try and shake your head. “Oh hush up now, Honey. I know you like it, just listen to how wet you are from it.” As if to make his point he smacks your cunt with his dick again, enjoying how the wet slapping noise makes you whine.

“Didn’t know slapping my dick against you like this would make you this wet. Why I get I could just-” Before you knew what he meant you felt the head of him breach you. “Shit Babydoll, so damn hot, like a gods damned furnace.”

Your hands clutch at his shoulders. “Asahi-Fuck. So big I-”

He sank all the way into you, until his balls gently slap against your pussy. It felt like the air had left your lungs, you were gasping so much.

Above you though, Asahi was letting loose filthy praise.

“Oh fuck, Baby. Damn.” He withdraws and slowly slides back in. “Always feels like the best thing in the world. Best pussy I’ve ever had.”

Despite trying to gain your bearings after his abrupt entrance, you feel your whole body go hot at that. 

“Squeezing me so good, Babydoll. So fucking good I gotta stop myself from cumming.” Now that makes you hotter than it probably should. You clench around his dick and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Asahi.

“Oh you like that? Like that your pussy’s so good that I’m practically ready to nut, and I’ve barely moved, Y/N?” His hips are making minute thrusts now, assisted by your increasing arousal.

You flutter your walls around him in response, but it’s not good enough for him.

“That’s not an answer Y/N. Come on, let’s hear that fucked out voice.”

Before you can stop him, you feel his hand crack viciously across your titties. You gasp at the pain of it, but can’t help how your nipples harden.

His momentum is building now, and the only sound that fills the room is the wet sound of your fucking and Asahi’s quiet little moans as he plunders away at your insides.

You lay there and let yourself feel the hot thick press of him dragging against your inner walls. Sure it had hurt at first. Still did a little, but you were starting to enjoy it. He always made sure you enjoyed it. 

He wasn’t wrong after all, his dick never failed to make you gooey between your legs. The overstuffed feeling of it when the tip kissed and leaked pre all your cervix? Your feral little hind brain was addicted to it. Addicted to the knowledge that had it not been for your birth control, all the times he fucked you raw might have taken.

Suddenly a thought occurred to you.

A thought that both terrified and excited you.

You had forgotten to pick up your birth control for the last few days.

A particularly rough thrust brought you out of your stupor and you dazedly shook your head, trying to focus.

You look up into Asahi’s eyes and your breath seizes.

The most intense look you’ve ever seen is on his face. You watch him as his eyes flit back and forth between your face and your abdomen.

When you follow his line of sight, you freeze.

There at the lowest point of your stomach, you can make out a  _ bulge _ where he’s fucking in and out of you. 

Your eyes flit back to his and he’s looking at you like he’s been granted a glimpse of Heaven.

“Shit Babydoll, I really am the deepest I’ve ever been in you.” His voice was entirely lust drunk, more than you’d ever heard it and it  _ did things  _ to you. 

The way your cunt spasmed around your boyfriend’s girth almost caused the man to choke.

“Goddamn Baby. Didn’t know you could grip me like that” It was his turn to make punched out noises. “Fu-ugh! Just listen to her, it’s like she’s talking to me.”

He was holding onto your hips now. Earnestlly fucking into your tight heat. “Is that what’s happening, Babydoll? Is this sweet pussy talking to me? What’s she sayin’?” The sloppy sound of your walls was so prominent you knew your sheets had to be soaked. 

And Asahi? 

He was hard as rock in you. Plunging into your heat with a single mindedness. And he was still talking. 

“C’mon Y/N, answer me. Tell Daddy what this gooey little cunt is being so loud about.”

You could do little more than focus on his words as his dick continued to knock the breath from your lungs. 

Asahi leaned back down, hunched over you, mouth pressed to your ear.

“Is it because of how I’m fucking you Babydoll?” As if to make a point his hips thrust roughly, pulling a moan from you.

“Is it because of how I stretch you to gaping, Honey?” Hot air puffs out against the side of your face. As he pulls out of you completely, until the fat tip rests at your soaked lips. Your walls clench around nothing and the whine that starts to build in your throat is cut off by him sinking back into the squelching walls of your pussy.

“Oh fuckin’ shit–”

His lips kiss along your jaw disjointedly as he re-seats himself. He starts up a sedate pace this time, thrusts slowly dragging his dick in and out of your overstuffed hole. 

His right hand leaves your hip to grasp a clutching manicured hand out of your sheets. He drags it between you and presses your hand over where he’s bulging through your guts. 

Asahi chuckles darkly.

“Or is it how deep I dig in this pussy?”

Asahi’s looking at you now. Intense expression still overtaking the usually sweet features of your boyfriend. Brown eyes are equal parts possessive and adoring as he presses his palm down on your hand. 

Looking down at your joined hands, equally horny and overwhelmed, before looking back at him. “Well Sweetheart? 

You try to answer, a deep harsh thrust makes the air leave your lungs. 

“Fuck.” It leaves your mouth high pitched and small, tears gathering in your eyes from how good he feels inside.

Asahi cups your face with his free hand and coos at you. “It’s okay, Babydoll. Daddy’s gotchu.” He kisses you, hot and sensual. You relish in the press of his mouth on yours, if only to concentrate on something other than where it felt like he was trying to carve out a space for himself in your pussy.

You were finding your focus again.

Until he switched strokes.

He deepens the kiss, while shortening the motion of his hips. Strong hips fuck you shallowly, never quite pulling out of you. His aborted hip motions pummels his cock head harshly into your cervix sending jolts of ecstasy. It was rough and deep and you loved every minute of it.

Above you, Asahi goans into your mouth. He was near breathless from the kiss and the squeezing wet clutch of your pussy. It was almost overwhelming, being so blanketed in your scent. Your whimpers. The way you grasped his hand in yours and pressed it where he filled you passed full. He was drowning in you and he never wanted to come up for air.

He revelled in it, in your love for him. A love unconditional. Unquestioned. Unshakeable.

Only he let himself be shaken.

As Asahi fucks you into oblivion, he’s hit with an epiphany.

How could he have thought you wanted Suga and Daichi’s attention? It was ridiculous! You would never do that to him! 

He had neglected and left you to the wolves. And then blamed you after the fact.

His already hot face grew hotter in shame.

Asahi pulled away from the kiss, shameful tears in his eyes. He peppers kisses across your face and neck. Bites and kisses hickeys into your skin until he’s sure they’ll stay for days. “Babydoll, I’m so sorry.” Kiss. “I had no right, Sweetheart.” Nip. “You would never flirt with my friends.” Thrust. “Never betray Daddy like that.” Kisses trail up your neck, to your mouth. 

Desperately he kisses you again, ferociously passionate in his regret. You relish in it languidly, kissing him back, Your hand comes up to cup the strong set of his jaw, as you break the kiss.

He’s still moving inside you, causing you to pant through the pleasure. He’s so deep inside you and his movements are growing rougher. You know he’s close to coming “Hunny you can’t keep going like this, you gotta-hah! Pull out.” You don’t want him to, but you hadn’t picked up your pills and you  _ refused  _ to get pregnant. 

Asahi clearly had other plans. “Shush Babydoll.” He kisses you filthy, before stopping to speak against your lips. “I’ll make it up to you, Baby. Gonna make sure you come on this dick.” The hand that was cupping your face slides between your body to your clit. 

A dexterous finger gently massages around your clit. “Oh Babydoll, I love how messy your clit gets.” The sigh he lets out is dreamy, “So nasty.”

He brings his hand up to lick your juices off his eyes. The mad loving look in his eyes ever present and sending shivers down your spine.

“You’re always so messy, Babydoll. So perfect inside.” His thrusts were more earnest as his voice strained.

He grabs the hand you have on his face, kissing the palm, and then placing it on his throat. “So good Baby, my beautiful Babydoll taking my dick.” 

A whine leaves your throat. “B-Baby. Ran outta pills-ah! Gotta pull out.” You gasp as he fills your pussy, shaking your head. 

Strong fingers grab your chin to make you look him in the eyes.

A soft voice brings you back to yourself, as a finger caresses your face. “Let me stay, Babydoll. Let me stay inside this pretty pussy. Let me feel you go gooey around my dick.”

The hand intertwined with yours presses down on where he’s rearranging your guts. “Don’t you wanna to cream all over Daddy’s dick?” He urges hotly, hips never missing a stroke. “Don’t you want Daddy to breed your sloppy pussy?” He croons sinfully in your ear.

You shake your head as if to clear it of horny cobwebs.  _ Gods  _ he knew. Knew that hearing his sweet doting voice whispering filth in your ear got you off. Knew him talking to you like you were the world’s most cherished whore would get you to agree to anything.

“Hunny we can’. What if I-” Asahi cuts you off with a kiss, distracting you.

It was all so much. The feel of him holding you in his lap. His lips on yours, hot tongue in your mouth. Hand interlocked with yours, pressing over where he invaded you most intimately, with your left hand full of his throat.

You were saturated in him and helpless against it.

You were pulled from your revely as Asahi broke the kiss. He draws back an inch and stares into your eyes.

“It’s ok, Babydoll.” He said ever breaking his rhythm, the wet  _ schlopping _ noise echoing around your bedroom. “Let me make it up to you.” He says near breathless against your lips.

You stare back into deep brown eyes and feel your resolve break. You give into him, give into the pleasure he inflicted upon you. It was like fire licking your skin, as a desperate feeling built in your core. 

You sank further into the feeling, walls flattering as you did your best to fuck yourself on the fat length inside you.

“That’s it Babydoll, use it. Use it like it’s all I’m good for.” You moan softly, closing what little distance separated you. You keep kissing him, doing your best to ride him as he fucked your dripping folds.

On a particularly strong thrust, you gasp away from him again. As you catch your breath you look at him. 

He’s gazing at you like a man madly in love. Never taking his eyes away and...wheezing for some reason?

Your brow furrows in confusion, until you catch sight of sharp painted acrylics, digging into the pale flesh of his throat. Gasping you jerk your hand away, not realizing you had begun to choke him.

With your hand gone, Asahi takes in big lungs full of air, as you panic.

“Hunny- Daddy! I-I’m so sorry. I-”

You’re cut off as the man takes hold of your hand and gently places it back on his throat. You look at him in disbelief.

“Don’t stop, Babydoll.” His voice is rough but you can detect the whine in it. The mad devotion rests vibrantly in his gaze, ever present in moments of passion. “Choke me, while you use me, Babydoll. Ngh-ugh! That’s it Baby. Like that, so good.” 

Hesitantly you comply, squeezing so cut off blood flow and only slightly restrict his oxygen. He groans desperately and you feel his dick jump inside you. “Harder Babydoll, I know you can.”

You squeeze tighter and it only seems to spur him on. 

Asahi’s stroke picks up and you relish in how earnestly he’s beating it up now.

You can’t even bring yourself to fuck on him, it’s so good. Just you sitting on this man’s lap, hand pressing to where he’s fucking you so deep you feel him in your stomasch, with your other hand wrapped firmly around his throat. Praise steadily falls from his lips, lunacy and love side by side in his eyes.

“That’s my girl, make me do all the work. Just sit on Daddy’s cock and enjoy.” 

You do as he says, luxuriating in his treatment of you and trying to stay cognizant through it all. Your hand clenched on a deep stroke and Asahi nearly chokes on his words,

“That’s it (Y/N), choke me more.” He struggles out. “My every last breath belongs to you, Sweetheart.”

Your breath hitches at the declaration, but you don’t let up. You start rolling your hips into his again. “Daddy.” You gasp. Your voice is heavy. Filled with the intoxication the strong powerful man has forced from you with his wild crazy jealous love.

“Daddy~” The whine that leaves your throat is a desperate breathless thing. It catches his attention with it’s urgency. 

The hand that places your own delicate one to his throat softly caresses your face. “What is it, Babydoll. Tell Daddy what you need.” 

Overwhelmed desperate tears start forming in your eyes. “B-Breed me Daddy. Please fuckin’ breed me.” You feel him get  _ that  _ much harder inside you and you flutter your cunt as you grind into his harsher rhythm. “Nut in me Daddy. C’mon, do it.” Your mind has one focus and it’s for this man.

The flush riding high on his cheeks. Chestnut brown hair framing a sexy and deceptively angelic face. The determined fucked out look in deep brown eyes. You get lost in them as your mouth runs away from you.

“Gimme that nut, Daddy. Spill it deep inside.” You feel the tell tale twitch of his dick, signalling that he’s close. “Don’t you wanna fill me up, Daddy.” Your hips are thrusting down, meeting his stroke pound for pound. The wet _ schlopping _ sound spurs you both on. He’s grunting chanting a wheezing  _ BabydollBabydollBabydoll  _ over and over and your steady spilling filth as you take his dick and look him in his eyes.

“Hmmph fuck, Daddy you make my pussy so loud.” Your eyes are near rolling in the back of your head from the pleasure of it all. “She’s talkin’ Daddy, what she sayin?” You taunt him with his own words. Asahi goes to speak but your hand cuts off his air completely as you lean in.

Your rest your forehead against his own and your let your own fanatical love take root in your eyes. “Wanna know what she sayin’ Daddy?” Love drunk expression firmly on his face, he nods desperate to give you what you want.

The smile on your face is wonderful and terrible and lustful all at once. “Gimme your babies. Fuck me ‘til I’m so full of your come, it leaks out of me for days.” You place a sweet kiss to Asahi’s lips, and juxtaposition of the passionate lustful act being performed. You press down on where he’s bulging inside you. “So deep, bet you’d knock me up Daddy. Bet you like the thought of that.” You’re panting now, realizing just how much that thought turns  _ you  _ on.

“Oh fuck, (Y/N)!” Asahi wheezes and finally you feel the hot flood of his come inside your sopping pussy. You go to touch your clit, but Asahi beats you to it and two firm fingers massage your swollen bud, making you cream all over him.

“Oh fuck, Daddy!”

You vision whites out as you gush around Asahi’s dick. Legs shaking where they wrap around slim hips. Asahi continues to massage your clit through your messy orgasm.

“That’s it. That's my girl, squirt all over my dick, Honey.” He’s still thrusting into you, cock twitching from the remnant of his orgasm. “Yeah, like that, make a mess, Babydoll. Mmm precious girl.” He groans.

  
  


He grabs your hand from his throat and gently kisses it, before planting a gentle kiss on your lips. You kiss back in a floaty haze, whining.

“Hush that noise, Baby. I got you, Daddy’s got you.” He manages to reposition you both to you, so you’re laying on his front, as he lays on his back. Managing not pulling out the entire time.

Asahi kisses the top of your head adoringly as he settles you both down for a nap, muttering apologies and praises the entire time. “I’m sorry, Babydoll.” Kiss “Won’t accuse you of something so stupid ever again..” kiss. “Love you so much, Honey.”

You fall asleep with the comforting sound of his voice and the full feeling of being stuffed with his come and cock.

  
  
  


**_~Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the post I made that started it all
> 
> [Yandere Asahi: Dom vs. Sub](https://kryptid-quilz.tumblr.com/post/638150979513155584/ok-but-yandere-asahi-ok-but-hear-me-out-he-a)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your favorite part! It's my life blood


End file.
